


A Watcher's Guild to Gotham

by TheLoggerKing365



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I've never done this so bear with me, Joker is a warning in himself, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Reader is from Earth, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Work In Progress, You Decide, You'll Learn, but mostly batman the animated series, but not to worry, following the "plot" of BTAS, plot? what plot, reader has a cannon "Name", reader has powers but does not know how to use them, really it gets bad, second story here, then good-ish, we're going in blind bois!, were not using (Y/N), will have influences from other batman medias, woot!, yeah romance!, you like villains?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoggerKing365/pseuds/TheLoggerKing365
Summary: Today was supposed to be a great day. All your bills were paid, choirs done; you were just about to go out and meet your friends. Now however, you could do none of that. Because now you were stuck in an old cartoon you used to watch as a kid, and forced in the middle of an endless war between a guy in a bat onesie, a derange clown, several mafias; and more. And the worst part about it?You know everything that's about to happen. And everyone else wants to know.
Relationships: will be updated
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note for all readers!
> 
> This story will surround around the Batman; animated series and it's episodes. However, every few episodes I will skip the episode itself and instead have _'fun' _misadventures for you with the other villains that have been introduced. If there is a specific villain you would like to see please comment, I will update a list in the end notes on which villain that has appeared. One last thing is that I will be using gender-neutral terms so everyone is welcomed, and the only few things that will be cannon about the main character is that you will be wearing a face mask, a trench coat _(because there cool) _, and your nickname. Everything else is free game so enjoy.____

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter might have brief gore, not much but defiantly in the beginning.

Pain.

White, hot, pain.

A type, of pain that cause all your nerves to burn as gravel scrubbed your skin and bones strain under pressure. White noise drowned out all other senses as one-by-one your limbs cracked and popped with each strained movement. Colors danced and swirled in your vision, blending and blurring until what was once an ugly mesh of greys and browns turned into rock and stone. With shaking limbs, you hoisted yourself onto your burning elbows. Every movement was torture. The awful ringing in your ears did not go away like the sudden blindness did, if anything the ringing seemed to grow louder the more you payed it any mind.

Huffing, you pushed yourself into a sitting position even as your body screamed to lie back down on the floor. Huffing, wheezing, gasping. It felt like you could not get enough air into your lungs, air your tired body desperately craved. Now that you were semi-consume, you took a look around. Tall brick walls surrounded you, stretching tall and clawing at the damp, grey sky. Cans, bottles, soiled newspapers, and more littered the dirty pavement. Spidering cracks splintered outwards from where you sat and an imprint, vaguely resembling a body, cupped your frame and left you at an awkward incline. Ever more white took up your vision as large puffs of steam rolled lazily in the chilled wind, picking up any stray paper and cups on it's merry way to nowhere.

Where were you anyway? Sure you walking down a street, but you were certainly never in an alleyway, much less during, from what you could tell, the late evening hours. Bloody hell, it was around Twelve O'clock when you left your house, right? How long were you out for? And it's around late summer wasn't it? So why in the world were you freezing your toes off for. None of it made any sense and that thought sent an odd * _THUMP _*__ in your chest and a lump in your throat. Another thump echoed, but this one was not from you. This one was metallic, dangerous even. Ominous, black silhouettes danced within the white steam. The thumping echoed again as the figures grew in size as the steam brushed past them reveling their stout frames _ _.__

 _ _ _"Well, well. What do we have here Nigel? 'Nother beggar looking for some cash?"___ The man on the left sneered through yellowed teeth.

" _Beggar? Naw, I'd say we might've just hit the jackpot."_ The brute on the right countered, large fists reaching out; grasping at the lapels of your coat. Lifting up your dazed form, your feet just barely scrapping the ground unable to gain purchase.

" _Wait- wait a minute! Can't...*huff* can't we talk about this?"_ Your hands grasped at the wrists that held you aloft, panic flooding every nerve.

" _Nah, hows-about you empty your pockets, before I do it for you."_

No. No no no no no. Why now? WHY NOW?! You had to escape, you just had to. Your eyes darted back and forth around the alley; stones, dirt, trash, bottles, pa- wait a bottle! Yes if you just get a bottle then you might be able to defend yourself, or create a distraction. Gripping your hands harder as you think, you nearly missed the groaning from the man, Nigel, holding you until a loud * _Crunch_ * and a scream broke your thoughts. The iron grip holding you up suddenly let go as you crashed back down on the ground. Nigel, now hunched over, had one of his wrists in his other hand, the hand hanging limply to his chest, turning purple and blue. His eyes were wide as he stared at his now broken wrist, " _The hell!? What did you do, FREAK?!"_. Well that was just rude, so was trying to rob you but, eh. A large shadow towered over you as your knees gave out on their own, a loud * _CLANG_ * rang above you. The other man, that you nearly ignored, had just swung a metal pipe at your head. Staring him dead in the eyes, you pulled at his dominant arm towards you, setting him off balanced.

The brute went sailing, flying past your shoulder and sent crashing in the opposite wall that boxed the three of you in. Without a moment to lose, you pushed off the ground and ran. You did not know were, you had to just get as far from those two as possible. You just had to get out of here.

The alley was a maze of twists and turns that made your head spin. Take a right here, then left.

Right. Right. Left. Right. Left.

Freedom.

Like the light at the end of the tunnel, you were greeted by the sight of a worn out road. Dilapidated buildings greeted your vision as the scrapes and bruises to your arms and legs burn, red staining your skin as the pale sun finally shown down on you. 

.

..

...

'Oh, Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To Gotham.
> 
> The choices:  
>  -None at the moment


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from the two thugs, you finally made your way through Gotham. Now all that matters now is what to do now...

Gotham, as much as one could expect, was a very hard place to do... basically anything really. Setting aside the massive culture shock you were experiencing at the moment, Gotham was a hot mess of a city. Watching and reading about it in the DC comics and corresponding Batman films and comics was one thing, for the most part it was very similar to those. Gritty, dark, gloomy, almost as if the city itself had lost its soul and was now just a soulless husk. Now, however, it was much different. If it was possible it seemed as if the city appeared even _worse_ than how it was originally portrayed. In the shows and comics it had at least shown some life to the famous ' _Gotham City_ ', now it just felt...

Dead...

Then again, that could just be because you were walking down the infamous Crime Alley. Cracked streets and sidewalks, buildings that bend and twist in ways that it was by some miracle they had not fallen over. A fog was rolling in as well, tying together this depressing scene with one big bow tie. It was hard to imagine that this lonely road was once a bustling spot, painted in golden lights and happy faces. It was a very fitting place to be as it seemed to fit your current mood to the letter. As cool as it was to be within The Gotham City, it was still a bad thing.

You were not _meant_ to be here, you simply weren't. It made no logical sense, in fact you would have probably blamed the concussion you had to explain what you were witnessing, but the pain in your knees and elbows said otherwise. At least it wasn't completely hopeless, you still had your wallet in your pocket, as well as your phone. Granted you doubted your ID would even be valid here, taking into account how you didn't exist here until just a few minutes ago. Speaking of your wallet, you might have some money in it, you might have enough for a few nights stay in a hotel or something. Considering how Gotham took inspiration from New York, you'll just assume the prices for housing are going to be very close to one another. Now the question remains, where could you find a hotel?

You had spent enough time in alleyways today, and to be frank you did not want to run into any more thugs than you have to. With that goal in mind, you continued on your journey with renewed purpose.

The further down you walked along the barren road the more life you began to see. Men, women, and their children milling around and going about their days. Beggars, and would-be muggers stuck to the shadows of the backstreets and alleys. Seeing those people go about their lives almost brought a smile to your face, but unlike you, they have been living here for most, if not all of their lives. This was your first day here, so the most you can do at the moment is just clap yourself on the back and say ' _You did not die_ '. You felt better to walk down the street with all these people around you, because now you did not need to fear being jumped as much. But the further down you walked the street the more eyes seemed to stare at you, judging you. You weren't sure why, though. It might've been your clothes, after all this is the 1940s, and your current outfit didn't exactly scream 1940s either. 

After what felt like an hour of wandering the crowded streets and watching eyes, you came across what looked like a hotel, bearing similarity to Motel 6. The hotel chain, cleverly named Motel 9, ' _every funny_ ', was decent. As decent as a rub-down motel could be in Crime Alley, Gotham, at least. Waking into the lobby and spotting the receptionist, you bee-lined it to her, eager to finally rest after everything that had happened today.

_"I'd like a room please."_

The receptionist, who was previously reading a book, glanced up to you. Silently looking you over she opened her mouth, " _How long for?_ ".

" _One month_."

Looking over to type into a register, " _That'll be one hundred and eighty-six dollars and fifty cents._ "

Praying the receptionist won't notice the differences between their dollar bills and your modern ones, you pulled out of your wallet and paid in full. Looking it over briefly, and casting an arched brow in your direction, she cashed it into the register and turned around to scoop up a set of keys.

" _Your room number is 207, and enjoy your stay._ " was the end of the conversation as she returned to her book.

Okay...? Well she was nice. Now making your way down the hall at the lobby you began searching for your room. 

The hotel wasn't that large, it was a simple two story building with several rooms on both floors. As you wandered the establishment you spotted a roll of newspaper on the mat in front of one of the doors. What day was it? If this is Gotham then maybe there would be something in the papers about what is happening. As you got closer another question crossed your mind, ' _If this is a crime, do I really want the first illegal thing I do, is to read someone else's newspaper?... Yes. The answer is Yes._ '.

Picking it up and unfurling the roll of paper, the first thing to greet your face in big, bold letters ' _Gotham Police Declares War on Batman_ '. Beside the caption was an image of an unconscious man, lying on a hospital bed. Well at least now you know where exactly you were in during the timeline, the first episode in fact ' _On Leather Wings_ '. Compared to most other Batman villains, The Man-Bat wasn't that far on your list of villains to be fearful of, considering you had accidentally broke a man's wrist without trying. Granted you did not want to face-off against him regardless, but he was a much better pick than someone like the Joker, or Two-Face. Speaking of which, how did you do that; breaking that man's wrist? Seems like the longer you stay here the more questions you tend to create as you think everything over. Maybe getting some sleep would help. Sleep always helps, so why would it not help now. Rerolling, and returning the newspaper where you found it you continued on your merry way to your room.

It took a while, the room was on the second floor. And you only realized it after looking all around the first floor and not realizing that all first floor rooms were in the one hundreds and not two hundreds. Pulling the key out of your pocket and unlocking your door, you had to stop yourself as you were about to enter "your" room. That is to say if your room was instead not a bedroom but a science lab filled to the brim with flasks and bottles. 

Could today get any weirder? Closing the door, and reopening it did not change anything about what was beyond it. No matter how many times you did it, you just didn't understand how your _six dollar a night_ hotel room was a scientist's dream. This could be because of the plot of the episode. Batman did break into a pharmaceutical but you were no _wear-underwear-outside-your-pants vigilante with more money than you know what to do with it_. And who _knows_ what would happen if anyone figures out you held the knowledge of future events in the show. Staring into the dark room you contemplated what to do.

Did you want to enter into the lab, possibly meet Batman, and run into more trouble?

Or did you just want to stay here, and plan ahead for all the villains, and batman, encounters you will probably face? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To Gotham.
> 
> The choices:
> 
> \- Stay at the hotel
> 
> \- Enter the door


End file.
